


twins with a twist

by loretoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Being Walked In On, Double Penetration, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: The Lu twins are everybody's secret wet dream.





	twins with a twist

Everybody in the city knew the Lu twins. Not only they were at the top of their class, rich and handsome, but there was something particularly special about them.

They were the exact copy of each other.

They dressed the same, acted the same and even changed their hairstyles at the same time. More often than not, they finished each other's sentences and had the same expressions on their faces when they were silent. Both always wearing the last couture suit and perfectly polished leather shoes, they walked around the campus as if they owned it.  

But no one was perfect. Lu Han and Lu Wei knew they were so wanted and desired everywhere they went, they just couldn’t like someone that wasn’t as perfect as them. They never had girlfriends or even close friends. No one in the school had ever seen one of them kissing someone at a party or even getting interested in someone romantically or sexually. Terms like cocky, vain and unfriendly where often on the mouths of the people that surrounded them when it came to describe them, and even if they were aware, it was fair to say they enjoyed it. They knew everybody loved them in secret anyways, and if they walked to anyone and asked if they wanted to have sex, even the greatest hater would fall to their knees in a second.  

“Han, did you check if dad transferred you this month’s money?” Wei asked checking himself in front of a mirror, putting his white dress shirt inside his perfectly tailored pants.

“Not yet.” Han answered from the bed, mindlessly checking his phone in just his underwear. “If we don’t get a pair of the last Givenchy limited edition sneakers because of him, I swear to god…”

Wei smirked, turning around to look at his brother, but the moment he got his eyes on him still laying around in bed, he frowned and forgot what he was going to say. “What the fuck are you still doing there? We have class, hurry up.”

Han dropped his phone between the covers and stretched lazily. “Weeeeei~”

Lu Wei, the elder of the two, stared at him through the mirror and at the way his brother rubbed his crotch through his red boxers. “Don’t even think about it. I don’t want to wrinkle my clothes.”

Han ignored him, and kept rubbing until he felt his erection forming. “Come on, ge. I sucked you off last night!”

“That’s because you were drunk.” the elder said, matter of factly. He went into the bathroom to put on perfume, and when he was back, Han’s dick was perfectly erect between his long fingers, with a shining and pink tip. Wei would be lying if he said it didn’t look appetizing.

“Oh, fuck it.”

***

  
  


As expected, they missed the first half of the class, which wasn’t uncommon when it came to them. They still had straight A’s in every single subject they were taking and even their teachers worried about them and sent them copies of what was reviewed during the classes they missed.

Everybody knew that if the twins didn’t show up, the class wouldn’t be same. So usually when they finally did showed up in their perfect and identical suits, something in the air changed immediately.

This time though, when they got there, something was terribly off. Not even one soul turned their heads to look at the gorgeous pair of twins walking through the door, and it seemed like everybody was in some kind of trance. As if all of them just suddenly fell in love and were transformed into fourteen year old schoolgirls. Soon enough, the twins found out what or rather who was the cause of such rarity.

There was a new person in class. He had such soft and beautiful features. His almond eyes stared right in front of him at the board even if the professor wasn’t there yet, and he was sitting with crossed legs, like an elegant prince. His petite fingers played with a pencil, his brown hair fell covering his forehead and his oversized hoodie made him look even more small and fragile.

Everybody was staring at him, in awe that such a delicate creature even existed, but no one was sitting next to him or even remotely close. It seemed like they were scared of being too close to the purest human being they had ever seen. The twins exchanged a look after staring at the boy in the same fashion as everyone else and they shared a smile, understanding and reading each other’s thoughts like only twins as close as them could do.

Lu Han sat to the boy’s right, and Lu Wei to his left.

The boy looked to his right first, and his eyes widened when he saw who was sitting next to him. Lu Han was so used to this reaction, it did nothing to him, but when it came from such a beautiful and perfect face, accompanied by the cutest blush on the fluffiest cheeks he had ever seen, it made him go breathless for a few seconds.

“Hello.” Wei said, from the boy’s left side. When he turned, his eyes opened even more and his face couldn’t get any redder. “I’m Lu Wei, this is my brother Lu Han.”

The boy nodded, and then shook his head quickly. “Oh, M-Minseok. My name is Minseok.”

Lu Han played with the boy’s locks, feeling how soft they felt behind his ear. “Are you new around here, Minseokie?”

“Yes. I arrived today from Korea on an exchange.” his voice was so sweet and soft, the twins shared a dark look.

“Oh, is that so?” Wei smiled, brushing a finger up and down Minseok’s thigh. “Would you like us to show you around? It’s a big campus… we don’t want you to get lost.”

Minseok smiled. “That would be so kind of you, thank you.”

And just like that, with a gummy smile and a pair of cat-like eyes, the twins were in love.

  
  
  
After their classes were over, the twins walked around with Minseok between them, shooting nasty looks at everyone that dared to stare for too long at their new… friend. Han kept his hand on the small of Minseok’s back the entire time, as Wei explained to him how the campus worked. The petite boy smiled and nodded, amazed by how smart and nice the twins were being with him.

He didn’t think he was anything special. To Minseok, he was just an average boy with an average face and personality. But for some reason, this two gorgeous, model-looking twins were glued to him as if he was the most beautiful human being, even more than themselves.

And he loved it.

They finished their little tour at the dorms.

“Thank you so much.” Minseok smiled up at them. “Can you… help me find my room?” he asked shyly.

“Of course.” Han smiled back. “But why don’t you come to ours first so we can have a drink and get to know each other better.”

Minseok had to be crazy to refuse. “I would love to.”

  
  
The korean wasn’t sure how or when it happened, but suddenly he had two pair of lips leaving wet traces all over his neck and face, and he couldn’t get enough of it.

Han had a severe fixation with necks, apparently, because he hadn’t pull apart from the white and soft skin for several minutes now, and Minseok was sure his neck would be entirely purple the next day.

He was leaning back on Wei’s broad chest. The elder of the twins had both hands occupied touching the soft skin of Minseok’s stomach under his grey hoodie, while his tongue melted with Minseok’s soft and sweet wet muscle, dancing and almost eating each other in a passionate kiss.

“Take this off.” Han said, once he was finally done with his neck. His lips were red and puffy, even more so than Minseok and Wei’s themselves. Both twins lifted the hoodie up Minseok’s arms and threw it on the floor. Han felt his mouth watering at the sight of his pink nipples and lean stomach, all uncovered for him to devour. “Oh, fuck you are so gorgeous.”

Wei chuckled when he saw his brother practically slurping over Minseok’s nipples. “Han and his oral fixation.”

Minseok was making the most delicious little noises on the back of his throat while he ran his small hands between Han’s perfect hair. He could see Han’s erection through his pants and Wei’s poking him hard on his ass.

Lu Han pulled down Minseok’s pants once he got tired of sucking on his nipples, now raw and overly sensitive, and he revealed the cutest pair of pink undies the twins had ever seen, with a small but prominent tent on them and a wet spot where the head of his cock was pressed.

Wei pushed him off his chest, making the korean stand on his knees, and then he urged his back to bend. Minseok ended up in fours, with Han’s bulge right in front of his face. The youngest twin took his erection out then, and it was so big and thick, almost as long as Minseok’s own face, the small boy felt his heartbeat speed up  in nervousness and anticipation.

“Open up.” Han growled, pressing the tip of his cock against Minseok’s pink lips, and the korean didn’t need to be told twice. Almost as if he was starving, he began sucking on Han’s length. “Ohhh, fuck… oh my god.” Han moaned.

Wei smiled at the scene. He didn’t waste more time, pushing down Minseok’s cute panties and opening up his cheeks.

“Bro… you have to see this.” He said with shining eyes.

Han struggled to reply. “I’m a little busy here.” Minseok was looking up at him with teary eyes, gagging as his long member touched the back of his throat. It was truly a piece of art.

Wei ignored Han in favor of appreciating the most perfect, pink and pure hole he had ever seen. He got closer, positioning himself in front of it, and he stuck his tongue to give a experimental lick. Minseok’s reaction made Han moan even louder, and he fisted his hair to keep the petite boy in place. Wei continued to lick Minseok’s twitching entrance, tasting as far as he could go, and pushing a couple of fingers inside after a while.

Han pushed Minseok off his cock. He didn’t want the fun to end so fast, and Minseok looked up at him with the cutest confused face. “Now that my cock is all lubed up thanks to your delicious little mouth…” he said, lying back. “Why don’t you come and ride me?”

Wei took out his fingers from the barely prepped hole, and lifted Minseok up from his armpits. “You’ll love it.” he whispered, positioning Han’s cock against Minseok’s entrance.

Minseok grabbed Wei’s shirt between his small fists. He was scared. He had never had something so big inside himself. The only thing that had ever go inside was his pink dildo, which wasn’t even half in thickness and length. “W-Wei…” he whimpered pathetically.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right next to you.” The elder brother said, kissing Minseok deeply and tasting his brother on the korean’s soft tongue.

Minseok braced himself as he was buried on the long cock. It felt like it was burning him from the inside, splitting him in half and pressing in the most delicious ways. He moaned uncontrollably until Han was balls deep inside of him. He had tears running down his cheeks, and the blood on his ears made everything dizzy.

“You are doing so good.” he heard Wei whisper next to him. “Just like that, now move.”

With his help, Minseok began riding Lu Han at a maddening slow pace. He rolled his hips, went up and down but barely a few inches and mostly he whimpered, trying to take it as a man.

Han decided that enough was enough, he wasn’t the most patient guy out there, so he lifted Minseok by his thin waist and began impaling him mercilessly, over and over, until Minseok was drooling and babbling incoherencies.

Wei stood up on the bed, and with both hands grabbed Minseok’s head until his mouth touched his equally long and thick member. Minseok was absolutely gone. He opened his mouth and licked Wei’s cock as best as he could while still bouncing on Han’s lap.

Suddenly and without warning, Minseok came all over Han’s chest. His body tensed and he yelled when he felt that Han wasn’t stopping, making him orgasm for a longer time than he usually did. He cried when his body became hypersensitive to every touch, especially when the boy under him wasn’t stopping from fucking him furiously. Han placed his fingers around Minseok’s leaking and softening dick, pumping it fast even if the poor boy already came, until Minseok felt warm semen being spurted inside of him.

Wei lifted him from Han’s cock in the same fashion as he had sat him there. Minseok’s hole was leaking with Han’s cum, rolling down his balls and thighs.   He laid Minseok down with his head on the pillows.

“You must be tired.” he smiled down at him, lifting his legs up until they rested on his shoulders. “You are so beautiful, Minseok.”

The korean covered his mouth shyly with his arm, blushing at the way Wei looked at him.

The eldest twin fucked Minseok different than his brother did. He liked it long and slow, going all the way in and then all the way out until only his head got stuck on Minseok’s rim. It made Minseok lose his mind. He felt his second orgasm building slowly, and at some point he couldn’t help it anymore and began to beg.

“Please… please Wei, faster…” he cried, clinging to the man on top of him. “Please fuck Minseokie faster.”

He felt Wei’s big hands move his legs from his shoulders down and around his waist, and then he felt how his back stopped touching the soft bed under him as he was being lifted into Wei’s arms. The twin stood up with Minseok hanging from his cock, the member still deep inside the tight hole.

Minseok moaned when he felt another set of fingers trying to get inside of him, next to Wei’s hard member. “Just relax, baby. This is going to feel so good.” he heard Han whispering behind him.

The korean didn’t think it was possible for anything else to go inside. The fit was so impossibly tight, and even if Wei had fucked him slow for several minutes, Minseok still winced when Han fingered him as he kissed his shoulder blades.

“You are so beautiful, so perfect… and just for us to enjoy.” Wei whispered praises to him, blowing air on Minseok’s damp forehead. “You are ours now, understand?”

Minseok didn’t feel ready at all when he felt Han’s member push inside of him. Both twins began moving their cocks in and out at the same time, rubbing each other and hitting Minseok’s sweet spot over and over. The korean couldn’t get even a single moment to stop and breath, because as soon as he felt Wei’s cock going out, Han’s was going in.

Suddenly, and when the three of them were on the verge of coming undone, the door of their room opened wide.

“Surprise!” Minseok heard a joyful, painfully familiar voice resonate into the room. He hid his face on Wei’s neck in shame. He couldn’t believe someone caught them in a situation like this.

“Yao? What the fuck are you doing here?” Minseok heard Han say through clenched teeth.

“Dad didn’t tell you? I transferred to this school!” the man said, closing the door and walking inside the room. “Who’s that?”

“Stay away from him, you fucking creep.” Wei growled. “We found him, so he’s ours.”

The third man laughed lightly. “Aw, come on. Always the selfish ones, aren’t you?.” and then he touched Minseok’s face tenderly. “Come on, little one. Don’t be so shy.”

The korean slowly lifted his face from Wei’s neck. He was extremely embarrassed. He still had two thick cocks inside his hole, and there was a third unknown man touching him and talking to him. When he finally did and locked eyes with him, it felt like a weird deja vu.

The third man was identical to the other two twins, but his features were somehow softer. His lavender hair fell under his eyebrows, giving him a pure and unique look. He looked so much younger and  innocent compared to his brothers.

“This is Yao. We… we are triplets.” Wei explained.

“Fuck… he’s beautiful.” Yao whispered, staring at Minseok dead in the eye. “Can I… can I join you guys?”

Minseok moaned when he felt Han taking his cock out of his ass. “Oh fuck no. We don’t want you or your kinky tendencies. Get out, get out. Go.”

Han pushed his brother by the shoulders until he was out of the room and before Han closed the door on his face, Yao shouted: “Call me, pretty boy!!”

Minseok giggled. He was thankful Han kicked their brother out for now, because he wasn’t sure he could take one more man, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to let him join them ever. He was actually curious about how his soft face could hide a kinky monster, as his brothers had said.

“Sorry for that.” Wei said. “Do you want to keep going?”

The korean nodded shyly. “I want to come with both of you inside of me.”

Wei went back to the bed, and laid back with Minseok on top of him. With both hands he separated his full cheeks, giving room for his brother to accommodate behind and enter Minseok’s stretched and abused hole once again.  

It didn’t take long for them to build up to the rhythm they had before Yao’s interruption. Minseok was once again babbling and moaning uncontrollably as he felt how Han rubbed and  pinched his nipples. He felt himself being squished between the pair, and when he looked to the side he saw the twins sharing a open mouthed kiss that made Minseok go over the edge.

He came for the second time, clenching around both lengths so tight that he made the twins come undone as well. He milked everything they had, and Minseok felt so incredibly full, he swore he had a bloated belly after he took the twins’ cum.

They laid on the bed, the three of them trying to catch their breaths with Minseok in between.

“Next time…” they heard Minseok say in a small voice. “Can we invite Yao? He seemed nice.”

Han chuckled. “Are you that thirsty for cock, Minseokie? Two are not enough for you?”

Minseok blushed, and Wei hit his brother on the shoulder. “Shut up, Han. If you want, we can invite him. But I just have to warn you… he is into some pretty weird shit.”

The korean hummed, not replying, and instead he smiled to himself. If only they saw the kind of porn he watched...

He couldn’t wait to get to know Lu Yao.


End file.
